Chapter 678
Chapter 678 is titled "The Lobby of Laboratory Building A". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 4 - "Taken Away by Jinbe-san". Caribou is taken away from Fish-Man Island by Jinbe. Short Summary The G-5 Marines inside the laboratory panic at the sight of the poisonous gas nearing the hole in the shutter, and quickly board it up. Brook projects his soul outside the laboratory, and sees that the surrounding landscape has been completely covered by the ash-like shell produced by Shinokuni. Law switches Sanji and Nami back into their original bodies at her request, despite Sanji's silent protests. Law informs everyone that there is only one escape route that can avoid the gas; a door marked R-66. Kin'emon and Zoro lead a party to search for the children, Smoker prepares to fight Vergo, and Tashigi and the G-5 Marines search for the escape route. Luffy goes after Caesar, and is warned by Zoro to take him seriously this time. Luffy is attacked by a squadron of Caesar's subordinates, but takes out all of them at once with a flurry of kicks from his new Gomu Gomu no UFO attack. Long Summary The Marines are terrified at Brownbeard and the Straw Hats recklessly destroying their only defense against the approaching deadly gas. Usopp realizes the same thing the Marines did. The Marines work to quickly patch the hole in the shutter and manage to keep the gas out. Brook separates his soul from his body and surveys the damage outside, observing that everything is completely coated from the gas as the shell around a bubble containing a video Den Den Mushi wearing a gas mask breaks, allowing the snail to broadcast the destructive power of Shinokuni . Brook declares that anyone who went outside would not survive. He tells the group that he would have definitely died if the hole weren't closed. Zoro nods and simply says "Ok", much to the annoyance of the Marines, who point their guns at the Straw Hats and Brownbeard. Nami and Usopp panic, while Sanji, Zoro, and Brook seem more relaxed, and Brownbeard is just surprised that the Marines know who he is. On the second floor, Luffy excitedly notes that the battle has started. Law points to Smoker and Tashigi and tells them not to get in his way. Nami calls out to Law and tells him to put her and Sanji back in their own bodies, which he does, much to Sanji's devastation. Nami realizes that she is back to normal, but then realizes that the coat she is wearing is not the original she had on, and punches Sanji for taking her clothes off. Sanji tries to explain, but realizes his body hurts more than if he were just punched. Usopp explains that Nami took a lot of damage from Caesar Clown. Sanji is just relieved that it happened in his body and not hers. Law then asks if everyone is up to date on other people's business. He tells everyone they cannot leave the lab due to the poison gas. He goes on to say that there is a way they can escape to the sea. They must look for a door with "Building R-66" written on it. He tells them that they have two hours to take care of any last minute business and escape. Beyond that, he cannot guarantee their safety inside the lab. Luffy asks Law if everything will be alright in the lab. Law tells him he will simply do what he must and see where things go. Luffy runs off, declaring he will beat Caesar into submission. Kin'emon declares he will save Momonosuke. The other Straw Hats decide to split up and help Kin'emon search, deciding that Zoro should not go alone. Smoker orders his men to retrieve the kidnapped children and locate the "R-66" door. Once they get to the harbor, they will commandeer Vergo's tanker and leave the island on it. The Marines begin to go after the Straw Hats, thinking they are escaping. Smoker gives Tashigi orders to lead the troops. She asks him where he is going and then realizes it must have to do with Vergo. Smoker reminds Tashigi of his philosophy of never backing down. She then tells him to let her go with him, since Vergo shouldn't be taken lightly. Smoker then asks her who would protect the troops if she went. He then orders he to take them and the kids and escape. Zoro and Usopp are now talking. Zoro cannot believe that Luffy was defeated. Usopp explains that Caesar has the ability to remove the oxygen from the surrounding air. Zoro remembers being put to sleep by the yetis and realizes that dropping one's guard for even a second will be deadly. He then calls out to Luffy that this is the real deal. They are in the New World starting now. The statement at first surprises Luffy, but then he smiles and tells Zoro he will not let his guard down anymore. Luffy runs toward an oncoming group of Caesar's subordinates. Luffy wraps his legs around the side railing and swings under the walkway as they begin shooting at him. He then comes out the other side and begins spinning rapidly, clearing a path through Caesar's men with Gomu Gomu no UFO. He laughs and tells his crew he will go ahead, annoying Zoro who reminds him to take it seriously as Usopp laughs. Luffy gives a shout as he takes out more people with his spinning lower body. Quick References Chapter Notes *Law puts Sanji and Nami back into their own bodies. *It is revealed by Law that the laboratory has an exit that leads to the sea. He also says that he will grant two hours for everyone to escape before he does something dangerous. *Smoker plans to fight Vergo alone, and orders Tashigi to lead the G-5 Marines. *Luffy reveals a new attack, Gomu Gomu no UFO. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 678 de:Kenkyūjōnai A-tō Lobby it:Capitolo 678 es:Capítulo 678